The present invention relates to a suturing needle for medical operation, which is especially to be used to a medical suturing device for human parts to be sutured up in a lock stitching manner without changing in holding the needle.
It has been a conventional practice to carry out the suturing operation at the incised parts of a patient by a curved needle formed with a needle eye at the shank thereof, which is held by a holder handled by an operator with a thread passed through the needle eye of the curved needle. Thus, the curved needle is inserted into a part to be sewn up and then the needle is released to manually form up a knotted seam per stitch during a suturing operation which leads to a long time and a physically heavy burden on the side of the operator as well as the patient. For shortening the suturing time there has been provided a structure shown in FIGS. 18-24 of the attached drawings. A curved needle 11 is detachably attached to a needle bar 12 at its determined position of the suturing machine, the curved needle being formed with a needle eye 11a at its end portion and with an oblong curved groove 11b extending from a half way of the curve on the outer circumference to the needle eye 11a. A needle thread 13 guided in the curved groove of the curved needle is crossed with a shuttle thread 15 connected to a shuttle 14 which draws a determined reciprocating lock with respect to the suturing machine.
The suturing according to such a device may be continuously carried out in the lock stitching manner by drawing out the needle thread 13 from a thread bobbin (not shown), passing through a guide hole 16a of a needle thread guide piece 16 fixed to the needle bar 12 and the needle eye 11a via the oblong curved groove 11b of the needle 11, and penetrating the curved needle 11 into the parts 17 and 18 to be sutured up by operating the suturing machine, then tensing the needle thread 13 between the needle eye 11a and a needle penetrated point 18a thus to form a crescent thread loop 13L together with the thread guided in the guide groove 11b, then reciprocating the shuttle 14 connecting the shuttle thread 15 to the thread loop so that the needle thread 13 is, as shown in FIG. 22, crossed with the shuttle thread 15, and drawing out the curved needle 11 from the penetrating side and then tightening the needle thread 13 and the shuttle thread 15.
However, according to this conventional manner, since the oblong curved groove 11b opens outwardly, the needle thread 13 slips out from the groove when the needle thread 13 is loosened at penetrating the needle into the part to be sutured up. As a result, the thread 13 is, as shown in FIG. 24, tensed in double between the needle eye 11a and the penetrated hole 18a, so that it is difficult to catch the thread loop 13L by the shuttle 14.